


Peggy & The Reds

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peggy, Pepper and Natasha are college roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy & The Reds

End of orientation week, someone taped a sign to their door that said “Peggy & The Reds”. Clint, of course, was the usual suspect, but it was such a cute name that none of them got around to taking it down.

—

"Peggy!" a voice hissed, startling Peggy from her dream. It had involved Steve Rogers, the hot guy in her Psych class, feeding her pudding. She glanced hazily at the clock, which read 5 AM. 

"I’m going running, you wanna join me?" Pepper, in the grey dawn light, was doing stretches on their dorm floor.

"I have ROTC training later," Peggy slurred, waving her off, "Thanks."

A minute later, there was the sound of a door quietly opening and closing. Peggy glanced across the room, to the lump of dark navy sheets on Natasha’s bed, but it didn’t look like she had stirred. Natasha was usually an extremely light sleeper, but last night she’d slipped in sometime around 3 AM. Peggy hadn’t even woken.

Both of her roommates were ninjas, Peggy thought irritably, rolling over and settling into sleep.

—

Peggy and Pepper were walking back from class, quizzing each other with flashcards for their upcoming Poli Sci midterm. When they opened the door to the room, it looked like a bomb had exploded.

A bomb made of clothes, specifically, and over Natasha’s third of the room.

"Did you _gut_ your closet?” Peggy asked, dropping her messenger bag by her desk. Natasha’s closet, apparently, consisted of hoodies in various shades of grey, skinny jeans in various shades of dark, a surprising amount of leather, and some tight clubbing dresses.

"Sorry," Natasha said, grabbing an armful of clothes and half-heartedly throwing them in the direction of her closet. "I’m looking for something to wear to an interview."

" _Oh_ ," Pepper was wearing a smile that was almost scary to look at, it was so zealous. She stepped over a pile of sneakers to get to Natasha and slid an arm around her waist. "Does this mean I can take you shopping?”

—

"He’s a little sleazy, but in a cute sleazy way?" Pepper finished her eyeliner with perfect little wings that Peggy wouldn’t have been able to accomplish in a million years. "Or maybe I’m just kidding myself. Is cute sleazy a thing?"

"I think you know my feelings on the matter, Pepper." Peggy pressed her lips together to spread her lipstick evenly.

"Yeah, well," Pepper said ruefully, "We can’t all have great taste in men like you. Hold on," she turned Peggy around by her shoulder, then lifted a piece of hair from her neck and pinned it back in her updo. "I really wish I could pull off the red lipstick thing, but you know. Thin lips."

"Red lipstick looks amazing on everybody." Peggy clarified, ticking through the tubes in her makeup bag and handing one to Pepper. "Here, try it."

When they got back to their dorm from the hallway bathroom, a rousing cheer went up from the group pregaming in their room before the Homecoming Dance.

"Okay, okay," Peggy said irritably, "I know we took a little longer than we said we would." She moved to Steve’s side, who smiled at her with his eyes lit up and kissed her forehead carefully to avoid mussing her hair.

"You look beautiful," he said earnestly, and Peggy was thankful she let Pepper talk her into buying the red dress.

"Stop. Please. You’re way to Americana for me right now,” Tony said, leaning against the desk, one arm around Pepper and the other holding a red solo cup. Though his tux was rumpled, Peggy knew that it probably cost more than everything else in this room combined.

"Oh shush," Pepper smacked Tony on the shoulder. "You’ve never called _me_ beautiful.”

"I just did! When you walked in through that door, I said wow, that dress was a good choice. It was an _implied_ you’re beautiful.”

"You were clearly addressing my breasts, Tony.”

"Uh guys," Peggy said, looking over Pepper’s shoulder to where Bucky and Natasha were drinking on Natasha’s bed with a full bottle of vodka, not even pouring shots but swigging straight from the bottle. One strap of Natasha’s little black cocktail dress had fallen off of her shoulder and Bucky was staring at her like she was probably the love of his life. "Maybe we should go before this dissolves into pornography."

"I could use some pornography," Tony said significantly.

"Ugh, Tony. Just call Rhodey please," Pepper said, shoving Tony out the door before snapping her fingers in Natasha’s direction.

"So you want that threesome after all, or …?"

"And ask him where we’re meeting!"

Natasha and Bucky detangled themselves and stood, and then immediately draped themselves all over each other anyway, speaking whispered Russian with their heads close together.

Steve let them exit first, leaving the room cleared, before he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Peggy’s mouth.

"You really do look … ah, beautiful," he said.

"You already said that," she smiled, grabbing a kleenex and wiping off the residue of her lipstick on his mouth.

—

They were stepping out the dorm door when Pepper gasped.

"We need to take a picture!" She said, snagging a passing student and pressing a camera into his hand.

Though Pepper probably had in mind some formal prom-type portrait, six tipsy college students proved to be rather hard to corral. Plus, the passing photographer seemed to be in a hurry, so he pressed the camera button before they were really ready.

They ended up with a picture with Tony and Pepper in the middle, Tony whispering something (probably dirty) in her ear and Pepper pushing at his shoulder and laughing. To the left were Bucky and Natasha, arms around each other’s waists, hair rumpled and looking half a second away from fucking in the bushes. Peggy and Steve were to the right, Steve’s jacket draped over Peggy’s shoulders and Peggy straightening his collar.

"Okay, now just us girls." Pepper said. The wayward photographer had scurried, so she gave the phone to Steve.

Peggy laughed as Natasha pressed to one side and Pepper to the other, Pepper smiling brightly and Natasha sticking out her tongue.

—

Peggy still has those two photos, hung up in the living room next to the wedding picture and the baby pictures. Everything is in matching, sleek silver frames except the one of them three. That one’s in a cheap, wooden frame, the kind you’d find the college section of some big box store. In glittery purple block letters around the frame it’s written: Peggy & The Reds.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Peggy & The Reds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376682) by [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95)




End file.
